This invention relates to a safety mask that is in the form of a cap. The cap is a mask when pulled down over the face, the user would have a quick way to protect their eyes and themselves from breathing dust, gases, smoke and germs. It would be basically for emergencies or short time use. The user would not have to carry a gas mask with them all they have to do is wear the maskap as a cap. The safety of having a mask to protect users would become more of a part of life.
This invention is a safety mask that is worn as a cap. When worn as a mask it protects the eyes from smoke, dust, gases or most other foreign particles. It also protects from breathing smoke, dust, gases or most other foreign particles. The words smoke, dust, gases and foreign particles are used broadly to describe many types of each. The cap is comprised of a filter on the brim of the cap. It has air tubes running up the front of the cap that are sealed with the thin inner rubber liner (or an airtight material) of the cap. The thin inner rubber liner is to form a good seal with the users face. The plastic eye covers would be sealed to the liner as well. The plastic eye covers are cutouts in the cap that provide vision when in use and possibly made from fog proof plastic. The cap is worn like a hat. The mask is held on with elastic straps to be pulled out of the cap by user and pulled over the back of the head as the mask is pulled over the face from top of forehead to under chin. There is an elastic band on the back of the cap to provide some adjustment of size.
Due to the tragedy of Sep. 11, 2001 it is a good idea to have something readily available that you could wear that you could pull over your face real quick in an emergency situation. This cap would cover your eyes and mouth and filter the air you breathe. You could wear the cap for years without using it; but if you needed something real quick, you could use the MASKAP. There will probably be some simple testing of design before manufacturing. I did a simple patent search and could not find anything close with these features. This is not a typical dust/gas mask, it is discreet and very handy in an emergency as it covers the whole face.